1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus having an improved structure to provide a discharge path of printing media.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is designed to form an image on a printing medium based on an input image signal. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, fax machines, and devices combining functions thereof.
An electro-photographic image forming apparatus, which is a kind of image forming apparatus, includes a photoconductor, a light scanning device, and a developing device. The light scanning device irradiates light to a photoconductor that has been charged with a predetermined potential, thereby forming an electrostatic latent image on a surface of the photoconductor. The developing device feeds developer to the electrostatic latent image, thereby forming a visible image.
The visible image formed on the photoconductor may be directly transferred to a printing medium, or may be indirectly transferred to the printing medium by way of an intermediate transfer device. The printing medium, on which the image has been printed, is subjected to fusing.
Then, the printing medium, on which the image has been fused, is discharged to the outside of the image forming apparatus through a predetermined paper discharge path.